Traction tables are used to apply tension to the human body for medical or therapeutic purposes, usually through application of tension force to the spinal column. This is often accomplished with equipment where the patient lies horizontally on a bed or table, and tension is applied through the application of weight at one or both extremities of the body, i.e., the head or the ankle region. While one extremity is restrained, for example, the head, force is applied to the other, as through a weight system, including straps connected to the ankles or feet at one end and trained over pulleys with downwardly depending weights at the other end. Such traction devices can be uncomfortable and dangerous. They do not readily admit of an oscillating-type application of gentle traction.